A New Man
by fallinstars09
Summary: Chris and Mary are fighting, is this the end of their relationship? Please R


"A New Man"  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own them. You know the rest of the drill.  
  
A/N: The song "It's Your Love" is sung by Tim Mcgraw and Faith Hill. Also, this is set in the ATF AU. Please R/R  
  
Mary Travis walked through her door and slammed it behind her. Her day had been like any other day these past two weeks, horrible! Her and Chris had, had a huge fight over two weeks over something she couldn't even remember. All she remembered about the fight was that it had been long, with a lot of shouting and Chris storming his way out of her house. Mary was so tired, these past few weeks without being able to even look at Chris without feeling her anger rise had made her exhausted. Thanks goodness Orin and his wife had let Billy stay with them for a few days, since he was out of school.  
  
Mary walked up the stairs to her bedroom and changed out of her work clothes and into her lounging clothes and walked back downstairs and flopped down in her comfortable chair. She loved this chair almost as much as she loved Chris. "No stop thinking about him," her mind screamed at her! He was the most stubborn, obstinate, pigheaded, willful, unyielding man she had ever met. Yet, for the last year he'd been her stubborn, obstinate, pigheaded, willful, unyielding man. Oh she knew he would never be hers completely, he still held onto to Sarah in a small part of his heart, but she had done the same with Stephen. Now though she didn't know if he would ever speak to her again.  
  
Sure they fought, but normally one of them would cave in after two or three days. This had lasted for two weeks. He had yet to even acknowledge that she was still alive. She missed him so much. If they were on speaking terms, right now they would be sitting together cuddled up either here in her comfortable chair, or else at his ranch on his couch. It was getting to be ridiculous! This had lasted for far too long. She had to know whether to forget about the once hardened man in black or if they were still together. She would never forget him of that she was sure, but still it would be nice to know if she could get started on the process of the moving on.  
  
Mary then finally stood up and walked over to the stereo to push play on the CD that was already in there. This was how she used to spend her nights, turn on the stereo and listen to some old song she'd found up in the attic. When she hit play she made her way back to her chair, but before she had reached it the familiar song was not making its way to her ears. Instead it was a different one, one that she didn't own. It was Tim Mcgraw and Faith Hill's "It's Your Love". She sat down in her chair and listened to lyrics.  
  
_Dancin' in the dark_

_Middle of the night _

_Takin' your heart  
  
And holdin' it tight  
  
Emotional touch _

_Touchin' my skin _

_And askin' you to do _

_What you've been doin' all over again  
  
Oh, it's a beautiful thing _

_Don't think I can keep it all in _

_I just gotta let you know _

_What it is that won't let me go  
  
It's your love _

_It just does somethin' to me _

_It sends a shock right through me _

_I can't get enough _

_And if you wonder _

_About the spell I'm under _

_It's your love  
  
Better than I was _

_More than I am _

_And all of this happened _

_By takin' your hand _

_And who I am now _

_Is who I wanted to be _

_And now that we're together _

_I'm stronger than ever I'm happy and free  
  
Oh, it's a beautiful thing _

_Don't think I can keep it all in, no_

_ And if you asked me why I changed _

_All I gotta do is say your sweet name  
  
It's your love _

_It just does somethin' to me _

_It sends a shock right through me _

_I can't get enough _

_And if you wonder _

_About the spell I'm under _

_It's your love _

_Oh, baby  
  
Oh, it's a beautiful thing _

_Don't think I can keep it all in _

_I just gotta let you know _

_What it is that won't let me go  
  
It's your love _

_It just does somethin' to me _

_It sends a shock right through me _

_I can't get enough _

_And if you wonder _

_About the spell I'm under _

_It's your love _

_It's your love _

_It's your love  
_  
Mary walked over to stereo and hit the stop button. Then she realized the note sitting on top of it. It was in Chris' hand writing.  
  
_"From Me to You"_  
  
That was all it said. What in the hell did that mean? Was it an apology? She decided the only way she would figure this out was to call him. Just as she picked up the telephone and started to dial, somebody knocked at her door. Who was that and at this hour? She walked over to door and opened it slowly. It was Chris, leaning with one hand above his head on her doorframe. He was dressed all in black, imagine that!  
  
"Hey" he said quietly.  
  
"Hi" she replied.  
  
"Umm...can I come in so we can talk?" he asked pushing off the doorframe and standing up straight.  
  
"Uh, sure come in." She said opening the door wider.  
  
"I'm guessing you heard the song and saw the note." He said walking to the middle of the living room.  
  
"Yeah, what exactly is that about? I mean here I am coming home from a hard day and I find a note that says "from me to you" what does that mean?" Mary said walking up to face Chris.  
  
"Mary, listen. The other night when I was sitting at home thinking about you I turned on the radio and that song was playing and somehow it reminded me of...well...you and me. I mean you've got me hooked, I love you so much that it actually hurts me when we're apart like we've been. I can actually look forward to getting up in the morning, because I know I'll see you. I wasn't able to do that for a long time after Sarah and Adam died. Hell, I don't even remember what we were fighting about the other night." He said as he sat down on the couch with his head in his hands.  
  
"Chris I understand how you feel. I mean I still had Billy after Stephen died, but I know what you mean. I was just angry at myself, for allowing this not speaking to go on as long as it did over some silly little disagreement." She said kneeling in front of him.  
  
"Mary, I've missed you so much. Hell, even the guys down at work won't even come near me. Finally, Vin told me to stop being such a stubborn asshole and apologize to you." He said with a chuckle.  
  
"That bad, huh?" She asked with a grin on her face.  
  
"Ezra has yet to even open his mouth against me, these past few days." He said breaking out into a full grin.  
  
"That is bad. Well, then what now?" She said.  
  
Chris didn't say anything, he simply gathered in his arms and kissed her. They had both missed each others presence so much, they didn't even hear the phone ringing in the kitchen. When Chris finally did break the kiss, he looked down into Mary's eyes and simply said.  
  
"Thank you for making me a new man."  
  
Mary just nodded and pulled his head down to claim his lips once again. She new now that everything would be fine and nothing, not hell nor high water was going to separate them.  
  
The End


End file.
